deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/A Stanley Kubrick's battle odessy: Gunnery sergeant Hartman vs. Gen.Jack.D.Ripper
This is a battle between two iconic characters created by Stanley Kubrick. Sergeant Hartman, the cruel senior joe instructor of Paris Island, now leads his four Marine rookies to battle against General Ripper, a psychotic man who ordered his planes to nuke Russia without the permission of president. Who will be the deadliest ? Warriors and weapons General Ripper was a character in the cold war dark comedy Dr.Strangelove. Obviously being extremely radical, Ripper started a nuclear war by sending his air force squads to surprisingly attack Soviet Union with nuclear bombs. The portrait of this epic character reflects many cold war syndromes, such as fear on facing a nuclear war. Now let's have a look at his weapons that are shown in the slideshow. htb9NbVtt_1286124516.jpg|General.Ripper M1911A1.png|Short Range: M1911A1 1861SpringfieldRifle.png|Middle Range: M1903 Springfield 600px-DrS022.jpg|Long Range: M1919 Browning Machine Gun thP94NLF1D.jpg|mark ii grenade Well, here comes another epic Kubrick creation. HDuring the movie Full metal jacket, he has proven that he's or he'd been a deadly warrior. However, is he deadly enough to face Ripper? Let's see his weapons in the slideshow. Gunny Hartman.jpg|Hartman M1911a1.jpg|Short Range: M1911A1 M14 afmil.jpg|Middle Range: M14 rifle M60E4.jpg|Long Range:m60 machinegun 300px-M67b.jpg|m67 grenade X factors edge Health edge: Hartman: During the movie, Hartman was shown to lead the new marines to run for miles without the expression of tiredness on his face. On the other hand, Ripper admitted that he had got heakth problems, though he blamed the commies for sapping and impurifying his bodily fluids that led to his diseases. ---- Intelligence edge: Ripper: Though being a psycho, Ripper did welly-planned his attack and managed to succeed in launching it without being stopped . Also, he distracted the pentagon's sight by sending out fake reports and messages that made US soldiers fight against each other. However, Hartman is always angry and cursing others randomly without thinking. Hartman also lost his life by showing akward reactions to a soldier named Pyle who loaded his rifle and aimed at him. ---- Killer instinct: tied Ripper had been shown to kill people without hesitation, and Hartman had obviously killed before in Korea swh. Battle Hartman: Ripper: 'Peace is our profession.' read the sign. Hartman led four marine rookies to walk towards the base where Ripper had already put on condition red. The group got stopped by two of Ripper's base guards at the gate. 'Open the gate and let us in, scumbag.' yelled Hartman. The two looked at each other for a second, and one immediately threw out a Mark two. The bomb exploded and killed a rookie instantly . 'You little scumbags!' Hartman, who had jumped behind a pile of wasted boxes sprayed the M14 at the guards. One guard got shot in the chest and fell down . Meanwhile, up in the office, Ripper silently gazed at the gate where a fight had been put on. 'The Russians, they have arrived, Mandrake.' He finished his cigar and stood up. Then he took out a large golf pack from the closet. As he zipped up the backpack and revealed an M1919 Browning Machine Gun. 'Listen up, Mandrake, I need you to hold this for me.' Down at the gate, Private Joker succeeded in taking down the second guard with his M14 . Joker, following Hartman's order, marched in , only to be shot down by the final guard who had been hiding behind the jeep with a Springfield . 'Damn, I got you damn little...' Hartman ordered another rookie to threw out an M67 and boomed the guard into pieces . The three marine ran down the base and approached the office building when Ripper aimed his machine gun at the soldiers and began firing randomly. Hartman and one rookie were able to dodge into the building while the other rookie received four bullets on the back . 'Mandrake, I think those commies are inside. ' Ripper kicked the door open and went out in the corridor. Mandrake, who was confused and fearful indeed, had no choice but to follow Ripper. They walked to the stairs. Ripper held his machine gun up and aimed it at the lower part of the stairs. Mandrake, who was terrified, gasped in haste. 'I'll show those scumbags....' Hearing the coarse words, Ripper began firing without hesitating . Hartman also began to spray his m60 at Mandrake who attempted to attack them behind the fences. Mandrake screamed and died as soon as Ripper killed the last Rookie with his m1919 . Realizing that they're both out of ammos, both men took out the m1911a1. Ripper shot five bullets out, but all of them missed the target. Then, Hartman appeared behind the fence and took down Ripper with all his bullets left. Ripper coughed blood out of his mouth and bashed himself to the wall . 'I'm in charge of here now, scumbag.' Muttered Hartman. Winner: G. Sgt. Hartman Category:Blog posts